This invention relates to an analytical element, particularly, to an analytical element for analyzing specific components in a liquid sample, and, more particularly, to a dry analytical element for analyzing specific components in a biological liquid sample through a reduced type coenzyme.
Analytical elements of various constitution have been known about dry analytical elements for analyzing specific components in a biological liquid sample. Among them, an analytical element utilizing a reaction system in which a dye is formed by transferring a reduced type coenzyme produced under the participation of a dehydrogenase and an oxidized type coenzyme to a dye-forming precursor material through means of an electron transport agent, is disclosed in detail, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 88097/1984 and No. 91896/1984, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 262660/1986.
However, except for the analysis of lactate dehydrogenase and the analysis of a specific component by utilizing an oxidized type nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADP.sup.+) as an oxidized type coenzyme, the analytical element disclosed in these publications may suffer an error due to the nonspecific reduction of lactate dehydrogenase (LDH) and an oxidized type nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD.sup.+) originating from lactic acid present in a biological liquid sample, whereby the accuracy of analysis can be impaired, disadvantageously.